


Day Twenty-Seven: Alt Prompt, Found Family

by GummiStories



Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [27]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mercy Is The Best Doctor, Presumed Dead Jesse McCree, Shimada Brothers, Whump, Whumptober 2020, at least he thinks so, hanzo is alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Twenty-Seven: Alt Prompt, Found FamilyOrHanzo has been alone for a long time, but that’s no longer the caseThis is set in between Presumed Dead and Lost :)
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809
Kudos: 23





	Day Twenty-Seven: Alt Prompt, Found Family

Grief was not an emotion Hanzo dealt well with.

When he was living with his clan, grief was not an emotion that was allowed to be shown.

When he had killed Genji, he was expected to be stoic, cold and reserved about his _accomplishment_ , as the clan had called it.

It had been a day after Genji died that Hanzo had allowed himself to break down, his grief consuming him.

There had been no one to console him, but that was a blessing in disguise. If anyone had of found him in that state, there would have been hell to pay.

So he wallowed in his sorrow alone.

Wishing that he could take back his heinous actions.

Wishing it was his life instead of his brother's.

It was the same this time around.

Hanzo felt like he was drowning.

The crushing weight on his chest caused by the knowledge that Jesse was never coming home.

If he had of known the mission Jesse had gone would have been his last, Hanzo would have done anything to stop the cowboy from leaving.

But it was too late.

Jesse was gone.

Hanzo was alone.

Maybe he deserved to be this way.

Either way, Jesse didn't deserve to die.

He was a good man, he did good things.

Despite his past, he tried his very best to make up for the things he had done.

Hanzo couldn't compare to his shining example.

He was lucky to have him for what little time he had.

Their room was so quiet without him, Hanzo was still refusing to sleep in it despite the " _accident_ " being over a month ago.

The bed was too cold, it was not the same.

It didn't feel right.

So Hanzo took up residence in his old bedroom which had been turned into a spare for temporary agents on the base.

He spent most of his time there, only leaving late at night to get some food every few days

Seeing his teammates was out of the question, he didn't want to burden them with his misery.

That and he was afraid of their reactions to his grief.

If they were anything like the elders of the clan, he'd much rather stay isolated.

That was until he didn't have a choice.

Hearing a knock at the door wasn't uncommon, Genji was a frequent visitor as he didn't want his brother wasting away in the darkness of his room. He was also the only one who wouldn't listen to Hanzo when his brother told him to leave.

Hanzo didn't respond like normal as Genji would let himself in.

Genji walked in and silently sat down next to his brother just as he always did.

He didn't expect Hanzo to talk, he rarely did these days, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

"Angela is worried about you, she hasn't seen you in a while and would like to do a checkup," Genji said gently.

Of course, she was worried, Angela never stopped worrying about him and his health.

"I am fine" Hanzo's voice was gravelly from lack of use, maybe also a lack of water

"You know that isn't true, Hanzo. I don't expect you to get over McCree, he was a big part of your life, but I know he would not want you living this way" Hanzo's face scrunched up at the mention of Jesse's wishes.

"What does it matter, he isn't... he isn't here anymore" It hurt to say so, but it was the truth.

Genji sighed as he placed a hand on Hanzo's shoulder.

"Please brother, just this one thing and I promise I won't push you anymore" Genji pleaded. Hanzo was suffering physically and it was clear to see, dark circles under his eyes, his skin seemed tighter around his face and his hair and facial hair was a mess.

Hanzo seemed to think about it for a few moments before giving in with a nod, making a smile appear on Genji's face.

"Good. Come on, she's waiting for you" The two got up off the floor and began heading to the med bay.

Angela was waiting for them, the moment they walked through the door she was by Hanzo's side.

"Meine Güte, he's worse then I expected" Angela mumbled as she began to look Hanzo over.

"Angela I am fi-" The doctor's glare made the words die in his throat

"You are far from it" A sigh left her before she steeled herself "Now, what you are going to do for me is go take a shower, I will get you something to eat and you will let me look you over, alright?" There was no point in arguing with her, so Hanzo nodded and headed off to the shower that was connected to the med bay, leaving his brother and Angela behind.

Once Hanzo was out of earshot, Genji all but deflated into one of the chairs with Mercy following suite.

"He's struggling Genji, we all know this" Angela said gently as she took hold of one of Genji's hands

"I know... I just wish I could make it better for him, I've never seen him like this" Angela frowned and gave Genji a sad smile, placing her head against his shoulder.

"I know _Liebe_ , grief is different for everyone, we can only be there for him when he needs it" Genji nodded and placed his head atop of Angela's.

Only time would tell if Hanzo was okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hanzo had to admit, he did feel a little better after showering and eating something other than a few crackers and the odd apple.

Now was the part where Angela told him all the things that were wrong with him.

He was sat on one of the benches as Angela ran a few tests over him. Listening to his heartbeat, testing his reflexes and such.

"Now, how much sleep are you getting?" Hanzo frowned as he pondered, when _was_ the last time he got a full nights rest?

"I am not sure, a few hours per night if I am lucky" Angela nodded and wrote down his answer on her tablet.

"What about water, you seem rather dehydrated" She continued

"No, no I am not drinking much" To say he felt embarrassed was an understatement at this point.

Angela nodded and wrote down a few more things before turning back to him, a gentle hand on his knee.

"Hanzo, I care about you. You are my family, whether you like it or not and I hate seeing you like this. If I may, I'd like to keep you in here for a little while. Put you on an IV for some fluids and let you rest, but if you do not wish to I will not force you" She explained, hoping for a positive answer.

Family

That was a foreign word to Hanzo.

His last "family" groomed him from birth and forced him to murder his younger sibling.

The word normally left a bad taste in his mouth.

But this time it felt different.

It felt safe and comforting.

Like he could be vulnerable and not be taken advantage of.

The thought of that brought some emotion up, but he quickly covered it up with a cough.

"I would like that" This brought a smile to the doctor's face.

"Wonderful. Come, let's get you to bed"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories


End file.
